


standing on the shore

by kybelles



Series: we are the people that rule the world [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Healing, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Recovery, ash & eiji POVs, canon ending can go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: Ash finally starts a new life with Eiji by his side.Shaking himself from the memories, Eiji sighs quietly and he slowly turns in bed. Ash’s body rearranges itself to follow Eiji and a heartbeat later, Ash willingly snuggles himself to Eiji’s chest in his sleep, his golden hair brushing Eiji’s chin.Carefully, Eiji’s hand briefly touches to the place where Lao stabbed Ash and he feels so anxious that his hand moves again and rests on Ash’s chest, feeling his healthy and strong heartbeat.He’s safe now,Eiji thinks sharply, feeling such an intense resentment at anyone who dared to hurt Ash.He’s with me, he’s safe, and no one will ever lay a hand on him again.





	standing on the shore

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! guess who's bitter as fuck even though they knew how the series was going to end from the manga? correct, it's me! 
> 
> **heads up:** this a prequel to my fic [walking on a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441346). fly boy in the sky and garden of light events don't exit in this fics! also, timeline is a bit of a mess so i'm sorry if you get confused.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!

Eiji’s mom kind of adopted a stray cat when he was seven.

Not that the cat cared even a little bit, but his mom named her Leia. Even today, Leia remains as the fluffiest cat Eiji’s ever seen. When she first showed up randomly one day as they were having breakfast in the garden, her white fur was so white and clean that they all thought she ran away from her home. But upon a little investigation, his mom discovered she was just a well-groomed stray cat.

Apparently the cat liked how she was welcomed, because after that first time, her visits became more and more frequent to a point where his mom give her a name. Leia didn’t mind when they petted her fluffy fur, but she also didn’t give the impression she liked anyone from the household except Eiji’s mom. Which was devastating for Eiji because he actually liked Leia a lot.

The nights she visited, however, was another case.

Whenever Leia sneaked into their house at nights, she always chose Eiji’s room to sleep in. She would come and curl herself around Eiji’s head like a big white ball and purr quietly. Eiji even cried from happiness the first time he heard her purring.

But when the morning came and Eiji woke up, Leia would be nowhere to be seen. And even though she continued sleeping in his room at nights, she still acted disinterested in Eiji’s friendly efforts in the daylight.

Now, the situation with Ash reminds him of Leia in a way.

Eiji continues laying on his side calmly as he feels Ash getting closer and closer to him very slowly. He continues breathing heavily as Ash finally gets close enough and softly buries his face between Eiji’s shoulder blades. He doesn’t jolt in surprise as he feels Ash’s quiet sigh on his neck. Finally, Ash lightly wraps an arm around Eiji’s waist. Five minutes later, Eiji’s hundred percent sure Ash is asleep.

It happens like this every single night. Eiji doesn’t know why they have to go through this somehow secret ceremony when they both know what they’re doing. He doesn’t know why they never talk about this in the morning when they both know what's going on.

Remembering the first time he talked to Ash in this room, Eiji’s eyes snap shut. After he came back from New York, he fell into a habit of always keeping his phone charged and never putting it to silent mode because he was _desperate_ for any information from New York. Sing called almost everyday. Kong, Bones and Alex called very often. Even Max and Jessica called a couple times to check up on him.

They never told him anything about Ash. Ash never called.

Then, one night, he did.

Three months after Eiji leaves New York, his phone rings in the middle of the night. Jolting awake from his sleep, Eiji grabs it with shaking hands and his heart starts to beat madly when he sees the number is unknown. “Hello?”

The person on the other side of the phone is silent for a long time, but even from the way they breathe, Eiji knows it’s Ash. His eyes immediately fill with tears. “ _Ash?_ ”

“ _Eiji.”_ Ash gasps quietly and hearing his name from Ash’s mouth again brings so much emotion to Eiji that he starts crying. “Eiji, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry.”

“ _Where have you been_?” Eiji cries out desperately, not caring if he wakes up his family. Every emotion he bottled up during this three months comes loose in angry sobs but he gathers himself before Ash can drown in guilt. “Doesn’t matter. None of that matters anymore. Please tell me you’re safe.”

“I’m…yeah, I’m safe. I just have a couple of things to take…” Ash sighs suddenly as if he can’t continue and when he speaks again, he’s audibly crying. “God, Eiji, I miss you so fucking much. I can’t take it anymore.”

 _“Then come here.”_ is on the tip of Eiji’s tongue, but he can’t say it between his sobs. “I miss you too.” he finally says with difficulty. “There’s not a single moment where I don’t miss you, Ash.”

Ash takes a sharp inhale, his crying sounds becoming lighter. “I, I shouldn’t call you actually. I’m risking your safety.” he whispers. “But God, I needed to hear your voice so badly…”

“I’m so glad you called, I needed to hear your voice too.” Eiji quickly assures. He gulps down a few times to get rid of the lump in his throat. “I know you’re probably sick of me saying this but… You can come here _anytime_ you want, Ash. My offer is always open.”

Ash laughs quietly, almost _shyly._ “I will.”

For a moment, Eiji’s sure he misheard but the tense excitement he feels from the other side tells him otherwise and Eiji starts crying again. “You—you will? Ash, you’re coming _here_?”

“Yeah.” Ash murmurs hesitantly and in the next moment both of them are crying, laughing and sobbing for long minutes. Eiji can almost feel Ash’s presence right next to him, almost pretend like they’re back in their apartment in New York.

“Yeah.” Ash repeats once they’ve calmed down a little, sounding much sober. “I’ll tell you about everything that happened after you left. I don’t want to bring you more trouble so I need to take care of some stuff first but after that… I’ll come to Izumo.”

Izumo. Ash’s pronunciation is correct. Eiji barely suppresses his tearful giggles.

With a childlike hope, he whispers. “Promise?”

“I _swear.”_ Ash whispers back fiercely. “I’m… I’m not going to give up on our future, Eiji.”

Shaking himself from the memories, Eiji sighs quietly and he slowly turns in bed. Ash’s body rearranges itself to follow Eiji and a heartbeat later, Ash willingly snuggles himself to Eiji’s chest in his sleep, his golden hair brushing Eiji’s chin.

Carefully, Eiji’s hand briefly touches to the place where Lao stabbed Ash and he feels so anxious that his hand moves again and rests on Ash’s chest, feeling his healthy and strong heartbeat.

 _He’s safe now,_ Eiji thinks sharply, feeling such an intense resentment at anyone who dared to hurt Ash. _He’s with me, he’s safe, and no one will ever lay a hand on him again._

* * *

Meeting Eiji’s family makes Ash understand why Eiji’s the way that he is.

(In the best way possible.)

Throughout the whole flight, Ash’s certain none of this is actually happening. There’s no way he left that hell behind and now he’s free to be with Eiji like he always wanted. He’s certain he died from Lao’s assault and he’s suffering in hell now, a hell where it feels like he’s finally going to reunite with Eiji, only for everything to turn into dust in the last second.

It’s not until Eiji runs straight into his arms at the airport Ash realizes all of this is actually happening. He didn’t dare to hope before, but now Eiji’s lithe body is pressing against his body, his sweet jasmine shampoo is filling Ash’s lungs and his soft black hair is tickling Ash’s neck. Ash’s arms tighten around Eiji in a possibly painful way upon realization but Eiji; sweet, kind, loving Eiji doesn’t complain even once.

They stand there, in the middle of the airport, for what feels like days.

Eiji never really talked about his family during his stay in New York and Ash doesn’t have much idea about his reasons. Maybe he thought Ash wouldn’t be interested in this topic (Which is incorrect, if that was his reason. Even the most mundane detail about Eiji’s life is more important to Ash than the world’s most precious knowledge), maybe he didn’t want to bring his family into that awful chaos (reasonable and...sad) or maybe he simply felt too guilty and pained whenever he thought about his family so he didn’t want to talk about them. (most likely)

Either way, Ash has no idea what to expect from Eiji’s family.

He finds out they’re polite but kind of reserved people.

Eiji’s mother Mrs. Okumura (“ _You can call me Miyako-san, if you like.”_ ) is an elementary school teacher, while Eiji’s father Mr. Takuya Okumura is a restaurant owner. (Ash later finds out Okumuras’ restaurant is actually one of the most popular ones in Izumo and Eiji learned how to cook from his father.) They both speak decent English and they welcome him into their house very nicely, as if Eiji brought a pet instead of a complete stranger. It makes Ash feel nervous and he doesn’t understand their reasoning, but it doesn’t take too long before he understands: They both watch Eiji like hawks, especially Miyako, as if Eiji’s going to disappear if they even blink for a second. After almost two years apart from their son, they’re willing to accept Eiji’s any request if it means he won’t go away again.

Words can’t explain how much guilt Ash feels over this.

He also discovers Eiji’s “kid sister” isn’t exactly a kid. Misa is a confident (but not arrogant) fifteen year old girl and she speaks English fluently (“ _That’s because I watch a lot of TV!”_ ) It’s obvious she missed her brother very much and she’s curious about Ash, but she never does anything that makes him uncomfortable. She’s a cheerful and funny girl, but she always respects Ash’s boundaries.

The first night he stays here, Ash takes a long and hot shower to get rid of the airplane and train smells. He directly goes to Eiji’s room after he emerges, wearing comfy PJs, and he finds Eiji already waiting for him with a dumbfounded look on his face, like he still can’t believe Ash’s here. (Ash can relate very much.)

A pink blush takes over Eiji’s cheeks when he sees him and Ash’s missed this sight so much he almost starts crying.

“I, um…” Eiji starts shyly, pointing at the futon next to his. “I thought you could have some company tonight, you know, in case you feel lonely… But we have other rooms too, I can give you your own room if you like it better.”

Instead of answering verbally, Ash lays down on the futon bed, sighing peacefully as the soft mattress hugs his body and pulls the quilt on him. Eiji’s lips curl with a soft smile.

“You know, this is a kind of big house.” Ash says teasingly. “You never told me you were old money.”

Eiji rolls his eyes, mockingly huffing as he lays on his futon bed too. This way, they’ll sleep much closer than they were at their condo in New York. Almost like they’re sharing a bed. Ash’s heart starts beating faster.

“That’s because I’m not.” Eiji replies. “This house actually belonged to my grandfather’s father and my dad inherited it since there isn’t any other inheritor.”

“You realize that’s literally the definition of old money, right?”

Eiji turns his head and pokes Ash’s cheek, making him laugh tiredly. “Shut up, Ash.”

The movement was done as a joke but it’s like Eiji can’t stop himself from cradling Ash’s cheek gently, fingers softly caressing his skin and Ash melts into his touch like a delicate flower, feeling the ache he feels in his body healing with just a simple touch from Eiji.

“Will you tell me what happened now?” Eiji whispers in pain.

So Ash does. Not because he feels like he’s obligated to, not because he thinks Eiji is going to be angry with him if Ash doesn’t want to, but because he _needs_ to share it with Eiji.

Ash doesn’t know how long they talk, crying and wrapped in each other’s embrace for comfort, Eiji’s lips on Ash’s hair, Ash’s hand resting on Eiji’s heart… But when they finally tire themselves and go to sleep, Ash’s dimly aware the sun is rising and he honestly can’t remember the last time he felt this peaceful.

But of course, it’s not all rainbows and unicorns.

No matter how hard he tires, Ash still sometimes has panic attacks, convinced someone’s after him and Eiji’s going to get hurt again, Eiji’s family is going to get hurt too and it will be _his_ fault. Eiji tries to calm him down as best as he can but most of the time Ash doesn’t even hear his voice, shaking and breathing roughly until he finally comes back to himself.

Other times, he feels utterly useless because technically, he’s not doing _anything._ Sure, learning Japanese is taking most of his time because it’s a difficult language, no matter how good Ash is at languages, but other than that… He feels like he’s a burden to Eiji and his family.

Eiji is a different matter too.

Ash doesn’t know why they aren’t just giving a name to whatever it is between them. It’s not even like they’re being timid around each other. Ash snuggles himself to Eiji’s warmth every night, they still tease each other like they were doing before, Eiji leans against Ash when he asks him a question about Japanese…

But they _still_ don’t have an official title. Ash still can’t just lean forward and kiss Eiji, or casually refer him as his boyfriend, even though he knows Eiji probably won’t reject him if he just asks. But it feels like a spell is going to be broken the second Ash opens his mouth, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

One night, feeling extremely restless again, he slowly rises up from his bed and goes to garden to have some fresh air. Eiji’s now familiar with him doing this from time to time, so even though he must feel his absence, he doesn’t get up and look for him. He gives Ash the space he needs.

It’s only one of the endless reasons why Ash’s madly in love with him.

Ash sits on the white garden table and listens the night’s sounds: the distant ocean, a few owls, night breeze… The fluffy morning robe he’s wearing keeps him warm, and he’s adjusting it tighter around his shoulders when he feels _eyes_ on him and sharply turns his head.

It’s a cat.

“Oh.” Ash says awkwardly as the orange tabby looks at him. “Hello?”

The cat tilts her head for a moment before she apparently decides she trusts Ash and jumps on the table before Ash has even a chance to react. She gives him a meaning look and Ash cautiously lifts his hand, letting her smell it before scratching behind her ears. She immediately starts purring.

“Well,” Ash laughs a little. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

He doesn’t feel startled this time when he hears footsteps behin him again. A moment later, Miyako steps into the garden.

“Ash, you’re awake.” she lightly says in a suitable voice for the quiet night. Ash’s Japanese is still not very strong, but he can communicate well with Eiji’s parents in half Japanese and half English. “May I sit?”

Ash tries not to wince in shame. “Of course. This is your house after all.”

“Now yours too.” Miyako’s voice is very calm when she says this, probably not realizing what kind of storm her words cause inside Ash. She briefly pets the cat before she sets her tea mug on the table and sits as well, sighing quietly. “You think you won’t have migraine in your sleep. Wrong! It always finds you.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be.” Miyako smiles kindly. “I’m used to it. I’m just happy my children don’t have it. Well, Eiji partly has, when he has autumn cold…” She sighs again and gets quiet.

Just like Eiji, his family is also good at sharing comfortable silences with people. Most of the time, Ash’s more than glad for it, but now he has to get something off his chest or else he’ll go mad.

“Miyako-san,” Ash starts hesitantly, still petting the cat as an emotional anchor. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t you…” Ash clears his throat. “Don’t you feel any resentment towards me?”

The silence this time is much heavier and Ash waits nervously as Miyako takes a long sip from her tea, not being able to meet her eyes.

“Resentment is a very strong word, my child.” she finally says. “Why would I resent a sweet boy like you?”

Ash exhales a shaky breath, shaking his head desperately. “Eiji was gone for almost two years,” he says quietly. He swallows hard and lifts his head to meet her eyes. “You’re a smart woman. I know you’re aware it has something to do with me. I’m part of the reason why you couldn’t see your son for two years and now I settled in your house like nothing happened. You have every right to resent me.”

Miyako’s eyes harden a little and Ash braces himself for whatever she’s about to say.

She takes another sip from her tea. “Ash, Eiji is… a big boy. A man. He’s free to make his own choices and he’s the one who’s responsible for them, not someone else.” Miyako’s sigh sounds more painful this time. “I know something happened there but he’s not willing to share, so I won’t insist. Eiji was sad before he went to New York, he was even sadder when he finally came back. But ever since you came here… My son _radiates_ happiness around him, Ash. He’s happy, happier than I’ve seen him for such a long time and that’s all that matters to Takuya and me.” She leans forward and looks at him with a sad smile. “Eiji is happy. I wish you were too.”

“ _I am happy_.” Ash quickly says, because _he is_ , it’s the happiest he’s ever been in his life. His heart twists painfully against Miyako’s sad expression, thinking about the mother he’s never had. “Miyako-san, I swear to God, I’m happy here.”

“Yeah, but something inside me tells me you could be happier? Am I wrong?”

Ash pulls his hand from the cat, looking at his lap in deep thought. The cat doesn’t appreciate his decision and climbs into his lap, continuing her purring. Ash laughs softly and starts petting her again. He finally makes a his mind and lifts his head again.

“I met an American woman in the local market a few days ago.” Ash says carefully. “And turns out she is a therapist.”

Miyako lightly nods her head. Even though Okumura family don’t pry into Ash’s life, they know Ash’s first therapist experience wasn’t successful and he stopped seeing him after the second session.

“I think,” Ash whispers shyly. “I think I’ll see her? I want to give it another chance…”

Miyako’s face shines with a starlit smile, similar to Eiji’s when he smiles and she briefly touches his hand tenderly. “I’m _so_ happy to hear that.”

They continue sitting on the table until Miyako finishes her tea.

A month after Ash starts seeing Dr. Fujita, he and Eiji take a walk on the beach under the light rain. Ash’s not exactly sure when but some time or other, his hand brushes against Eiji’s and without even thinking about it, Ash takes and holds it. The smile Eiji gives him makes his heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird.

_What would make this even more perfect?_

Ash slowly comes to a stop as the rain stops and leaves its place to a powdered spring sun. Eiji stops too and watches the sky for a moment, but he curiously looks at Ash when they don’t continue walking.

Ash lifts their combined hands and kisses Eiji’s each knuckles first. Eiji’s doe eyes widen shortly but he doesn’t look alarmed. Instead, a lovely smile settles on his beautiful face like he already knows what’s about to happen.

Eiji feels warm and soft against him when Ash leans on him to take his lips. His little hands cup Ash’s cheeks with a delicacy he surely doesn’t deserve but that doesn’t stop Eiji from doing it anyway. Ash kisses him, and kisses him, and _kisses_ him like a starving man; tasting Eiji’s sunshine aroma from his lips.

“Eiji,” Ash whispers when their lips finally part, resting his forehead against his. “I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Eiji laughs; sounding sweet, excited and _happy._ “I love you too, Aslan.” he says. Eiji’s long eyelashes caress Ash’s face when he stands up on his toes to kiss Ash again. “And I’ll gladly be your boyfriend.”

* * *

**From:** ibe.shunichi@gmail.com

 **To:** aslanjc00@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Ei-chan’s Photos!

_Hi Ash,_

_I sincerely hope you’re doing well. I was checking up on old files when I came across this photographs again. Since my gallery is closed at the moment, I thought I’d send you these from here. :)_

_Please give Ei-chan and his family my love._

_Ibe._

“Eiji, you won’t believe what I just got.” Ash says with a teasing smirk.

Today, the weather reflects the characteristics of a typical spring day, so they decided to have lunch at Takuya’s restaurant. It has a private garden that directly sees the ocean and Eiji separates his eyes from it to look at Ash as he takes another spoonful mint chocolate ice cream. “What?”

Ash’s smirk gets even bigger. “Ibe-san just sent me the pole vaulting photos he took of you.”

“Nooo.” Eiji groans shyly, burying his face into his hands.

Ash pauses with hesitancy. “You…you don’t want me to see them?” he asks carefully. “Because it’s okay, Eiji, you can tell me if you don’t want me to look at them. I won’t be mad or anything.”

Eiji quickly pulls his hands from his face and looks at Ash with a reassuring, loving smile. “No baby, it’s nothing like that, don’t worry. It’s just… embarrassing.”

“Oh.” Ash lets out a relaxed breath, lifting a teasing eyebrow at him. “So it’s okay if I look at them?”

Eiji just sighs heavily and sticks his tongue out at Ash. Laughing, Ash clicks on the file Ibe sent him and immediately feels out of breath.

He’ll never forget what he felt the first and only time he saw Eiji pole vault. It was definitely a heavenly experience, like witnessing something holy. And now, looking at the photos of Eiji, Ash feels like he’s looking at a young and powerful God. Eiji looks _beautiful, happy_ and _ambitious_. Ash’s mouth feels a little dry as he can’t help but take a look at Eiji’s strong body.

“You look…” Ash wets his lips. “ _Good_.”

This time, Eiji’s the one who slyly smirks, but instead of saying anything, he just leans forward and looks at the photos with Ash. “Yeah.” he quietly says in the end. There’s longing in his eyes, but not pain, and Ash’s glad for it. “Those were the good times.”

Just because he can do it now, Ash quickly presses a kiss to Eiji’s cheek and watches in great satisfaction as he turns red.

On their way home, Ash asks Eiji some questions about his pole vaulting days and Eiji patiently answers every one of them. He’s just starting to ask another one when someone yells _“Eiji, is that you?”_ and Ash momentarily forgets about it to feel proud since he was able to understand the sentence.

However, it’s short-lived because when they turn back towards the voice, he sees a handsome guy is walking to them with a huge grin on his face.

Ash’s instantly on the edge.

Eiji’s face lights up with a smile and he takes a couple steps forward to meet the guy. “Kyo, hi!” he says brightly and then they’re _hugging._

Now, Ash has no problem with Eiji hugging other guys (He’s seen him hug Kong or Bones many times and it never bothered him.) and he knows he has no business having problems about it since he has _no claims_ on Eiji (Even the word makes him feel sick.) but it doesn’t mean he can’t feel uncomfortable as he watches this _Kyo_ guy hug Eiji rather tightly.

Kyo _finally_ lets go of Eiji and says something quick. Eiji turns his head to look at Ash and that’s when Kyo notices his presence, and more importantly, his foreign appearance.

“Hello.” he says in English, sounding friendly and polite. _Well at least he’s not a douchebag,_ Ash thinks bitterly. “Are you a friend of Eiji’s?”

Eiji blushes again and opens his mouth hesitantly. “Kyo, this is my…”

Ash internally thanks God for his long legs and quickly takes his place by Eiji’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Eiji, bless his heart, returns to his embrace.

“Hello.” Ash says back. A part of him wants to speak Japanese but there’s a chance he’ll make a few mistakes. He wouldn’t mind if it was Eiji but he’s definitely not willing to humiliate himself in front of… this guy. “I’m Aslan. Who are you?”

Kyo’s eyes are locked in their close posture and maybe Ash shouldn’t feel so satisfied from the disappoint look in his eyes, but he never said he was a saint so… “I’m Kyo. Eiji and I used to be in the same pole vaulting team.”

Ash’s stomach turns sour. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Kyo smiles at Eiji. “I haven’t seen you around for a long time. Where have you been?”

“New York.” Eiji smiles back shyly. “With Aslan.”

Ash stomach suddenly doesn’t feel so sour.

Kyo sighs in a very subtle way. “I see…” He does a polite gesture with his hands. “Well, pardon me but I need to go, I’m in a little rush. See you around maybe?”

“Sure.” Eiji answers easily and doesn’t make a comment when Ash’s arm tightens around his waist.

“So…” Ash says slowly that night, watching Eiji watering the plants on his balcony with attentive hands. Ash teased him about taking care of plants like an old man but Eiji didn’t mind him. Ash secretly likes the routine. He likes watching as Eiji shows great care to things around him.

“Hmm?” Eiji asks thoughtfully, not taking his eyes from the plant he’s watering.

“Kyo.” Ash says pointedly.

“What about him?”

 _So that’s how you want to play…_ Ash leans his back against the balcony wall and keeps his voice chill. “Nothing. It’s just, I got the impression you two had a thing back then…”

Eiji makes a neutral noise. “Define ‘thing.’”.

Ash’s patience breaks. “Oh come on, Eiji!”

Eiji laughs quietly as he briefly meets Ash’s gaze for a moment before he starts watering another plant. “Fine, we had a summer fling when we were both sixteen. Satisfied?”

 _No,_ Ash wants to say childishly, but he settles with pouting in a very mature way. “Summer fling?”

“Oh you know…” Eiji murmurs shyly. “We had ice cream together for a couple of times, listened music on the beach, rode bicycles and made out a couple of times. We ‘broke up’ when summer ended.”

Ash’s heart nearly stops when he hears “made out”. _Making out._ That means…

“So, I…” Ash says dumbly. “I wasn’t your first kiss?”

Eiji’s smile is a little worried and apologetic. “No.”

_Oh._

It’s so _incredibly_ dumb, because Eiji wasn’t Ash’s first kiss either (“ _But you never wanted those…”_ a voice helpfully whispers in Ash’s mind but he’s too distracted to listen it.) so he really has no room to feel upset. He doesn’t know why he’s so shaken by it.

He hears Eiji’s quiet sigh and in the next moment, Eiji’s soft lips close on Ash’s to give him the world’s sweetest kiss. Ash’s arms automatically wrap around him and when Eiji hides his face against his neck, Ash sighs in bliss.

“You weren’t my first kiss but you were my best kiss. You still are.” Eiji whispers coyly. “And you will be my last kiss. Is that enough for you?”

Warmth flows from Ash’s veins like hot chocolate.

“Yeah. Forever enough.”

* * *

As summer comes to an end, Ash lounges on the water’s surface as Eiji grabs him under his arms on a sunny morning. Ash’s glad he managed to wake up early for once because the beach is empty save for them and he gets the enjoy quietness while he lays between Eiji’s arms.

The back of Ash’s head is on Eiji’s shoulder and Eiji takes advantage from it by pressing countless little kisses to Ash’s neck and hair, making him giggle. He feels _so happy_ that he’s afraid he’s going to explode from it.

Ash doesn’t know how long they stay like that, feeling the morning sun on their skin, but eventually, Eiji sighs very lightly. “Aslan. I’m thinking about going back to school.”

“Oh.” Ash says, feeling a little surprised. “I guess it makes sense. Three years is a long time…”

“It is.”

Selfishly, he can’t stop himself from thinking what this means for him. Of course he’s going to go with Eiji, there’s no doubt about it, but his heart twists painfully when he thinks about leaving Izumo.

He doesn’t know how to say this to Eiji.

Gentle hands slip to his stomach and Ash turns in Eiji’s embrace, letting him wrap his legs around Ash’s waist. He adjusts Eiji higher and Eiji’s doe eyes look at him tenderly, caressing Ash’s cheekbones.

“We won’t go far.” Eiji promises and a burden lifts from Ash’s chest. “My parents don’t want me to move away again, naturally, and I don’t want it either. The school's only an hour away with train. We will come back whenever we want and you won’t have to quit seeing Dr. Fujita.” He pecks Ash’s temple.

Tears pool into Ash’s eyes and he exhales a deep breath. “Eiji…” he whispers. “How can you be so good to me?”

Eiji gently frames his face and locks their lips in a passionate kiss. “This is nothing, Ash.” he whispers back fiercely. “I’m gonna give you the whole world.”

“Sweetheart,” Ash smiles against his lips. “ _You’re_ my whole world.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


End file.
